


Black clover one-shots!

by Anemos



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/F, F/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Spoilers, black clover - Freeform, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemos/pseuds/Anemos
Summary: Black clover needs more lovin' and who else needs some fluffy feelings which will be broken in seconds by angst other than you?~~ I try to write gender neutral (g/n), but there will certainly be some gender defined ones.





	1. Nozel Silva x g/n (angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W death

Nozel Silva x g/n (angst)

 

Cloudless horizons in front and the cool moon high up in the sky, this is a memory of long long ago, before they knew of a world full of stress and worry accompanied by responsibilities. Thousands of white flowers slept beneath the moonlight. Despite the natural drowsiness of night, they still silently danced bewitched by the luna. Two somewhat lonesome figures sat on the ground stargazing.  
"How..." one of them began. "How do you see your future?"  
The air was still. No winds tumbled through the plain, no waves crashed over at the shore and yet, the other person sat still, as if he did not hear the question. It's not that he found this chat unpleasant, but rather illogical. How in the world could one know what fickle things like future holds. He could be dead tomorrow for all he knows. “I'm going to become powerful enough to protect everyone this time.”  
"I see. This is exactly what would anyone expect from you," his companion giggled and stood up patting down clothes. "Shall we go, Nozel?"  
And as Nozel was about to peacefully take the extended hand, the kingdom of dreams crumbled. Soon the darkness vanished penetrated by the bright and unbearably hot sun rays.  
“I overslept?” confusion washed over him.  
It certainly already was around noon, the sun had reached its zenith and was now perfectly above the kingdom. Curtains flew up letting in the daylight as wind fluttered through the ajar windows. Although Nozel understood how late he was, for some reason it proved to be hard to shake off the dream he had about the past. Around a decade has passed, more than enough time to re-think the answer he gave back then. It now seemed so foolish. _If only I had told her what I felt was the most crystal clear answer back then, would it have changed anything?_  
"Master." a maid knocked at the door.  
Unfortunately for her, her master was not in the mood. "What is it?" he hissed.  
"Master Fuegoleon is here to see you."  
"What does he want..."  
With a grunt Nozel drags himself out of the bed and gets in front of the mirror which reflects the hard night he had as the white hair's flopping every possible direction.  
"How long are you going to make me wait?" Ginger-haired mage waltz into the room.  
"Learn some manners."  
"Says the plucked chicken." Fuegoleon looks the silver eagle captain up and down. "Huh, so did you remember what day today is and had a hard time sleeping?"  
"Today?" Nozel's face eases up. "What day is today?" he asks with pure innocence.  
"You...Nevermind, just get ready, we're leaving."

A good hour passes and finally the two men are on the road. Fuegoleon embraces a banquet of dark crimson roses. It wasn't long before Nozel finally understood where they were going. His brain declined to process this knowledge, to remember this information. It was the day when Vermillion lost one of their members and Nozel - a part of his heart.  
Once they were in front of the grave, the red-haired man put down the flowers and silently prayed, while Nozel...just stood frozen, barely blinking.  
"Would you like to stay alone for a while?" The prideful noble did not answer back. "I'll leave then. See you later."  
Nozel finally breathed out once he was sure Fuegoleon is far enough. He crouched besides the grave on one knee and gently smiled.  
“Would you believe me if I said I forgot about this day once again? No flowers from me, sorry. I'll be sure to bring the biggest banquet for your birthday. Heh,” he laughed self-mockingly. "Shouldn't I have done that while you were still alive? I for one surely didn't see the future me crying besides another huge stone," he silently sobbed and his palms went straight for his hair, tugging at it in pain. Soon his hairstyle came undone. “YOU SHOULD HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE WITH ME. IT WAS A GIVEN! I was sure we'd both grow up and I'd see you smiling in white besides me at the chapel and not dead in a casket. Why is this world so... incorrect?”  
And the black veil of night fell down again. The person forever asleep shall eternally dream of the fondest memory. Evermore shall that soul remain in the meadow where the most beloved one is always besides.  _Lucky are those who never experience the pain of betrayal and fall asleep with love still intact?_


	2. Adult!Noelle Silva x Fem!Reader (NSFW-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have used a quote from Bungou Stray Dogs said by Chuuya~

<!-- @page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } \-->

“Sinners on their high-horse should keep quiet...” Noelle sweetly blows on the girl's ear while straddling her waist.

“I can't help it. Now this is a sight to see. This is worth more than any masterpiece ever painted." the other woman's hands travel up Noelle's hips and slip behind the silky negligee.

"Ah," she sweetly moans turning her head upwards. "W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"Enjoying myself,” a devilish smirk spreads on not so submissive woman's face.

“I should have been the one too...”

Seizing the opportunity when Noelle's distracted, her companion flips her onto the back and is now hovering above her with a knee lovingly brushing against the inner tight of the royal girl. “Princess,” she purrs kissing Noelle on the neck and gently sucking at the sensitive skin. “You know I can't help it...” she whispers straightening out seeking to have a better view of the reaction her actions should have brought up, but instead of a flustered Noelle, she was frowning...and quite a bit. “Eh? Did I do something wrong?” She couldn't understand the sudden mood swing.

“It's nothing. I'm not in the mood anymore,” she stands up pushing her away. “Go to sleep or whatever. I'm going to take a shower.”

“Can I join?” she asks hoping for a positive answer.

“NO!”

Door to the bathroom shuts with a bang.

“H-hey now...”

A good hour passes before Noelle finally returns. She wasn't dressed in her night-gown anymore, but in her usual outside attire. Without making a sound she grabs something from the room and runs out.

Eventually her significant other decides to go after her lover. There was a stretch of woods near their home. Judging by the sound coming from the direction of the forest, someone was there, training and pretty pissed off.

“Noelle?” she called out to her, but the other woman merely gave a dirty look and went back to practising right away. “C-could we talk? Would it hurt you that much to drop that pride of yours for a bit?” she stepped closer.

Noelle's hand with her wand in it went to the woman's throat and pushed the interloper to a nearby tree. The way her eyes gleamed was cold yet passionate. Her partner was still shivering from earlier excitement and this new brute thrill made her feel like going mad.The silver-haired woman's hand traveled in between the other woman's legs and teasingly stroked near her sensitive parts. Threatening to keep quiet she pressed her wand stronger immediately upon the vibrations made by the pleased grunt. Despite that, she applied more pressure while still stroking her through the laced panties.

“We're outside, you know, I wouldn't be loud if I were you... Or do you actually want someone to find us with my fingers inside of you?” she says as her fingers slid across the woman's bare wet opening.

“Mmm...”

“Suit yourself. I won't be held responsible for whatever happens then,”

Noelle's fingers move inside and she herself starts roughly sucking on her lovers skin, leaving big marks. Then pulls down clothing covering the shoulders and gently kisses sweet spots on them, still pressing her wand against the woman's throat. Wet sound of fingers lovingly caressing the sweet honey comb and blissful moans mixing in with luscious sucking sounds fill up the breezy night air.

“Noelle!” the woman breathes out.

“Shh...” she hastily pushes her lips against the other woman throwing her wand aside and taking a hold of her head to deepen the kiss as she makes her orgasm

With trembling knees the woman falls to the ground breathing heavily. Unfazed Noelle brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks them off savoring the taste. Her actions result in a giggle from her partner who had now already stood up.

“What's so funny?” she asks ears going bright red.

“Mmm, nothing~~”

Only getting more frustrated she begins walking away “I'm going home!”

“Oh oh? After this you're simply leaving me?” she embraces the embarrassed girl. “The initiative and confident you is unbelievably erotic, but...” she bites Noelle's already red ears. “I still want to see you struggling because of me. Don't worry, I won't shush you, quite the opposite,” she stops for a moment “Maybe someone will find us like that.”

“You freak!”

“Your freak, princess.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pff, first time writing lesbian erotica. Never thought I'm so clueless


	3. Zora Ideale x reader (angst)

Did the snow cover the ground to soften your fall? Was it for you why the sun seemed to slow down descending to its slumber as if knowing it's seeing you for the last time? Hell if I'd know. I'm not some romantic or insightful guy, all I know was that the ashes around us were turning eerie crimson red and I was shaking not because of the cold.

"How stupid," those words left my lips in the shape of a whisper and I prayed you'd hear. "What sort of royal goes down so easily? Hey hey, look here, you! Y-you... I'm still standing. SO WHY!? HA?! WHY ARE YOU DOWN?!”

The bastard that was I should have held you tighter telling you just how much he will be lost without your voice and gentle touch as well as that smile which seemed to tempt me to sin. What about the tears of joy you should have shed so much more throughout our life?.. I should have told you how much I loved you. But I did not. Like a curse it still haunts me, the vivid image of the fleeting scene when even the time itself stops as if pitying us and your drowsy eyes gaze back at the mess which should have been me, the one you leaned on, still as bright as the day I met you

 

“I too will miss you”

 

Even then, you smiled.

 

At last, the remnants of our shadows overlapped, and the rising moon took you away up to the heavens where I could never reach you. With you body left on earth to wither like an abandoned rose, I too felt like sluggish and wished to fall asleep right next to you.


End file.
